The Keep:Healer Guide
Overview This article is not part of Main Wiki. It is one player's opinion about the Healer class and might not match your own playing style. The information listed below may be outdated. For official information about this class, refer to the official Healer page. The Healer is a particularly useful class for players and parties who have structured their habits in a way in which they have trouble completing them, and by extension, staying alive. This tends to be the case for players with fewer to-dos and positive-only habits, and more dailies and negative habits to avoid. The Healer is: * Very useful on teams where players have trouble staying alive * Useful in boss fights, although often much less so than Mages and Warriors, due to the fact that killing bosses quickly is the best way to avoid damage from them. * Useful for saving all players from spending gold on healing potions. * Strong in very large parties which finish quests quickly but also take a lot of damage. Stats Like the other 3 classes, the Healer benefits most from Intelligence. Not only is intelligence the only stat that doesn't suffer dramatically from diminishing returns, but it's also tied to the strength of the Healer's most useful skills. Allocate all of your available points to Intelligence. Equipment Default gear, for max mana cap/regeneration, and max XP gains from tasks, max INT: * Nameless Helm (from The Laundromancer quest) * Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic (from the Recidivate Transformed quest) * Golden Scepter (the Healer's best weapon) * Diamond Stave (from 90 Daily Check Ins) For max healing, before casting Healing Light or Blessing, max CON+INT: * Nameless Helm * Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic * Aether Crystals (from The Lost Masterclasser quest) * Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar (from The Iron Knight quest) When mana's maxed out and everybody's healed up, before casting Protective Aura a couple times, max CON: * Snow Sovereign Crown (from 170 Daily Check Ins) * Royal Mantle (the Healer's best armor) * Skeleton Key (from 140 Daily Check Ins) * Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar For max drop cap/rate, whether day to day or during collection quests, max PER: * Page Helm (from 70 Daily Check Ins) * Umbral Armor (from a previous Rogue roll) * Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon (from the Vice Awakens quest) * Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar For changing Battle Gear easily see Habitican Wardrobes. Skills Healing Light Generally only useful when no other players are in danger of dying, or you currently need extra healing to prevent your own death. Typically more than one player will need healing, however, making Blessing more useful. Blessing Very useful in parties, especially those who seem to be unable to stay alive on their own. Blessing can be a lifesaver in boss fights, especially when the rest of your party is unable to kill the boss quickly, therefore dragging the fight out. Searing Brightness A strong skill but very situational. Searing Brightness should only be used when you have very red tasks that are dealing significant damage when missed. If you have several red tasks you may net more survivability out of using Searing Brightness than your healing skills. Please note that Searing Brightness will have no effect on challenge tasks. Protective Aura Protective Aura is another useful but situation skill. It is worth using in the following situations: * You have high stats and currently have a lot of mana, and you plan to use your healing spells several times during the current Cron (day). In this instance, Protective Aura will boost the strength of your healing skills and reduce the damage your party takes. * You plan on having many negative habits on the current day and/or many missed dalies, especially red ones. * You have other Healers on your team, as their healing skills will be benefit from the boost to Constitution. Boss Fights The most important part of boss fights is being aware of how your skills work, how strong they are relative to each other, and when to use which one. Be aware of your allies' HP, likeliness of dying and the extent to which they'll benefit from each of your skills. Also, be aware of the likely length of the boss fight, and adjust accordingly. For example, if you have no strong damage dealers and the fight is likely to last for 3 weeks, make sure not to spend all your mana in one day trying to keep a single player alive. If the situation warrants using Protective Aura, make sure to use it early in the day so that the whole party benefits from its effects as the day progresses. Category:The Mage's Tower